A display device includes a cabinet to accommodate a display panel. In usage, the display device is installed such that its backside (e.g., the back side of cabinet) faces the wall or is attached to the wall of the indoor room. See e.g., JP2005-286987A1. When such display device is attached to the wall of the indoor room, the display device is fixed to a fixing component attached to the wall. To this end, a female screwing component is embedded in the back wall of the cabinet facing backwards. The female screwing component is configured to receive a male screwing component such as, for example, a screw penetrating through the fixing component. In this manner, the cabinet is connected to the fixing component attached to the wall.
To connect the cabinet to the display panel, on the other hand, a female screwing component different from the one described above is provided in the back part of the display panel. The female screwing component is configured to receive a male screwing component such as, for example, a screw penetrating the back wall of the cabinet to connect the cabinet to the back portion of the display panel. To this end, the back portion of the display panel is in contact with the back wall of the cabinet. As such, it is necessary to prepare various cabinets having different design (e.g., different shapes) or sizes depending on the thickness of the display panels.
Therefore, there is a need for a connecting component that allows a uniform cabinet to be employed for connecting to display panels with varying thickness.